Diamonds never die
by kizza-lubs-you
Summary: what would happen if satine lived? here's what i thought might happen, but its not all smiles and laughter. please r
1. Spectacular Spectacular

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's in the story.  
  
A/N~ I love the movie and I always secretly hope Satine doesn't die. And wonder what would happen if she didn't, so, I decided to write a fan fiction with what I think would happen. Please no flames just if u can find anywhere for me to improve let me know. I will only update if I get good reviews. I don't want to drag on a horrible story.  
  
Christian burst onto the stage with tears of fury running down his angered face. He screamed words of rage at the beautiful courtesan, "I've paid my whore!" He threw a bundle of money in Satine's face, turned and began to walk down the aisle towards the exit of the Moulin rouge. He was only centimeters from leaving when he heard the angelic voice, beckoning to him from the stage. The words, the ones he and Satine and he had written in his apartment, "Never knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before, want to vanish inside your kiss, every day I love you more and more, listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything, Seasons may change, winter to spring But I love you until the end of time," Christian span around to see Satine, standing at the front of the stage, glaring at him with lust. He joined in, he sang with her.  
  
The duke sat in his front row seat. He was turning green with envy and at the same time, red with rage. He signaled to his body guard to kill Christian. He wanted the writer dead! Gone forever, so he could be with Satine. His attempts were unsuccessful. The whole cast saw the love, the bond, that the couple shared. They all helped protect them, with success.  
  
The duke stood up and stormed off towards the exit. The bodyguard's gun flew down the aisle, landing behind the duke. He turned and picked up the gun. He charged at the stage in a state of fury. Sidler saw him and knocked him out with one swift punch to the head.  
  
He couple happily paraded around the stage, blinded by their love for each other. Satine had forgotten the words Sidler had spoken to her, those ones that frightened her into turning Christian away on the first place, "If he comes near you again, the duke will have him.killed!"  
  
Behind stage Satine told Christian that they had no choice but to run, far away, and start a fresh. Christian looked at her in dismay, "I thought we were okay now, I mean the duke is gone." His voice was shaky. Satine looked at him with a gleam of lust in her eye, "yes, but the duke holds the deeds still. If he is constantly reminded of me, and what you took from him, he may destroy everything Sidler has!" The pair was interrupted by the curtain call.  
  
Chapter 2: the pair runs away to try and find a safe place to hide for a while. 


	2. The Red Inn

A/N~ Thank you to all who reviewed my first chapter. Please keep up the reviews!  
  
After the final curtain hit the ground for the last time, Zidler approached the love birds, to warn them of the grave danger they has gotten into. "Christian, here is fifty percent of the takings from tonight. Take them and find a safe place for you and Satine, far from here. Protect yourselves well, the duke will be looking for you." Zidler handed the money over to the couple and walked away.  
  
Satine grabbed a hold of Christian's hand and ran with him to her dressing room. She had tears of joy and of fear in her eyes, "Christian.. I was pushing you away because of the duke.. You see the duke he. he wants to kill you! I know he will try to find me Christian. I know he will... And when he does, I fear he might hurt you!" Satine burst into tears and collapsed in a heap on the floor. She gasped for air in between her silent, pained, sobs. Christian kneeled next to her on the ground, "Satine, my love, we decided to run, Zidler told us to run, so run we shall! We will make a living somewhere else. Singing, or acting, what ever your heart desires! We will be free from the duke for good! Remember, come what may?"  
  
Christian helped pack Satine's clothes and jewels from her dressing room. They said their farewells and left the red mill, Satine's home, the Moulin Rouge. This time though, they would not return. They headed for Christian's apartment to collect his things, including the drafts of his story, his book on love, the story of Satine and him.  
  
"Christian, maybe later, could I read what you have written?" Satine half pleaded and asked him at the same time. Christian glanced across at the beautiful, ex-courtesan. "Of course, it is a story of us, and it wouldn't be right if you couldn't!" Just as he finished speaking her saw a sparkle of happiness shining in her eyes. It was the most beautiful thing he had seen all his life.  
  
They walked half the night to the train station where they would depart Paris, once and for all. They hopped on the train headed north and followed it to the end. They repeated this process three, maybe four times, just to ensure their safety.  
  
It was in the early hours of the morning that they finally got a off the train. The sun was just peeping over a hill in the distance, and the birds were awakening the people with their song. "Where are we going to stay? We only have the money Zidler gave us and we surely can't survive on that alone!" Satine brought a sense of reality to Christian. He sat down on a seat at the station for a moment, "We will look for a house here, just something small until we get back on our own two feet again. Then, tomorrow we will go and look for a part time job just for some money for food."  
  
They looked for the whole day at homes and apartment. The one's they saw were either too expensive or extremely dirty and rat infested. That was until the saw a little building by a pond; its name was printed neatly on a plaque, "The Little Red Inn." They rushed to the door, just to see a lady, who looked in her mid thirties putting a sign in the window.  
  
Chapter 3: do they get to stay at the Little Red Inn? What does the sign in the window say? 


	3. Fairytales can come true

A/N~ I thank you all for reviewing. If anyone wants to see something happen in my story feel free to post suggestions.  
  
"Christian! Look in the window!" Satine squealed with joy. It was perfect for them, a quaint little cottage next to a stream. The cottage was a reddish brown colour with a little mill in the stream. The water in the stream was almost clear, crystal blue. If it weren't for the gravel and sand on the bottom making it appear a brownish colour, it would have been a typical fairytale setting. Satine half skipped and half hopped to the water. The dipped her wands in and threw the icy water over her face to refresh herself after the long journey.  
  
While Satine sat next to the stream, Christian walked up to the Inn to enquire about the sign in the window. The little wooden sign was old and tattered. It seemed like they never used a new one. It read,  
  
'Vacancies must be well mannered and clean. $90 per person, per week.' Christian walked inside with all the bags. He dropped them on the floor of the front room. The room surrounding him was very homelike. There were 2 rocking chairs by a fireplace and a little throw rug on the floor. There was a lady standing at the bench in front of him, "may I help you in some way sir?" Her voice was shrill, yet some what familiar. But where did he know that voice from? His train of thought was interrupted with that same voice, "sir? Are you alright?" He took two paces forward and placed the sing on the desk. "I would like to rent out this room with my... fiancé" He chose his words with care. Of course Satine was more to him than just a girlfriend, they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. There was still the problem of proposing though. There were so many questions running though his mind as he signed the lease papers.  
  
Satine walked through the doors and admired the cottage; it was gorgeous in every way. She approached the front desk and introduced herself, "Hello. I'm Satine and I'm really glad to be staying here. It looks wonderful." The lady walked around to the same side of the desk as Satine and Christian, "I'm Gladice, and your room is upstairs and here is the key. This inn only has one room other than mine so it should be very serine. Enjoy your stay!" Gladice gestured towards the staircase. She then moved off to sit in front of the fire place and read her book.  
  
"This place is great Christian! The duke will never suspect a place like this! He would expect somewhere extravagant!" Satine's eyes glimmered with sheer joy! The couple walked up the stairs to inspect where they would be sleeping for a while.  
  
Chapter 4: What do they see when they open the door? Will they be horrified or not? 


End file.
